


you have my heart (so don't hurt me)

by Onehellagaykid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lockdown has been hard and this has taken my mind off it, and i have been doing this instead lol, i have my dissertation stuff due friday, its just 1500 words of fluff really, oh look its fluff. I never write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehellagaykid/pseuds/Onehellagaykid
Summary: Cat is leaving.Kara is mopey.Alex tries.and Carter just wants his mom to be happy.or the one where Kara asks a very important question to the woman she's harboured a crush on all her life.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71
Collections: SuperCat Christmas in July 2020





	you have my heart (so don't hurt me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoLo_Renegade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoLo_Renegade/gifts).



> I loved this prompt. I can't believe I got you again, Rolo! You also send such amazing prompts ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> Prompt was - "I told you, you would always have a job with me if you wanted it." "What if I don't want a job with you? What if I want a life with you instead?”
> 
> Title is from Dreams by The Cranberries.

Kara had been moping, anyone could see that. Alex had tried to sit her down and confront her, but she always shook it off. But this time, she had the upper hand. She had food. 

Before she even got to the door, she could smell the potstickers. Kara turned the key in the lock, and saw Alex relaxed on the sofa. Several take out boxes littered the coffee table. Kara entered the apartment with a sigh, and threw her keys to the bowl on the side.

“What have you got for me this time?” Alex had been bringing her food consistently for the past two weeks. Kara picked through the boxes, picking and choosing what to pile on her plate. She started to dig in when she felt her sister's eyes on her. 

“Have I got something on my face?” She asked, food threatening to spill out of her mouth. 

“You’ve been moping.” Alex stated, raising an eyebrow at her sister. 

“I have not!”

“Have too!” Alex laughed, cuddling a cushion to her lap. “Ever since Cat told you that she was leaving, you’ve been moping about. I thought food might persuade you to actually talk to me. So please, talk to me.” She sat forward, her eyes pleading to her sister. 

“She’s leaving.” 

“Well yes, I’m aware of that Kara.” 

“I just… I’ve never been without her. She’s been in my life ever since I’ve been on earth. I used to watch her show whenever I had freakouts, and all through college she kept me… Grounded, I guess.” Kara dazed off, as in deep thought. She let out a small laugh and continued. “You know that feel when you meet someone and you just know that they’re going to be in your life forever? Well, that’s how I see her. That’s how I see Miss Grant.” A smile crept on her face as she spoke about her. Alex knew about Kara’s crush on Cat Grant, but she never thought that her sister would be full blown infatuated with her. 

“Well have you actually spoken to her about it?” 

“What?! No! Are you kidding me? She can never know. Ever. Never ever.” 

Of course, she found out. Cat had always suspected the crush that Kara had, but now she was absolutely _sure._

x-x-x

“Do you remember when your emails got leaked?” Kara asked. 

Cat swirled the wine in her glass and leaned her head back on the sofa cushion. “Like I could forget! Dirk really thought it would be that easy to take me out.”

“What was it you said to me? When you said you would step down?” 

“My my, we’re awfully nostalgic tonight aren’t we?” Cat said, a smile on her face. Kara let out a soft laugh and rested her chin on her knee.

“Just… Reminiscing.” She loved moments like this. The rare Cat in her comfort zone. The designer dresses and heels were gone, replaced by yoga pants and a baggy sweatshirt. This was Kara’s favourite Cat. The Cat that no one else was allowed to see. 

“Well, I remember that I told you that you would always have a job with me if you wanted it.” Cat paused, and looked over to Kara. “Do you?” She asked.

“Hmm?”

“Still want a job? With me?” 

This could be Kara’s chance. Her chance to ask, to see if the four years of yearning and wanting would be worth it. 

“What if I didn’t want a job with you?” Kara looked down, nerves suddenly creeping up on her. She quietly continued. “What if… What if I want a life with you instead?” 

Cat doesn’t speak, making Kara even more nervous. Her eyes flicked to meet Cat’s.

“Kara…”

“I mean it, Cat. Being with you for these past four years… I don’t know… it means something for me. The moments like this where you allowed me to see you, me and no one else. Those moments with Carter, when we would have game nights and you’d let him win, like you always do. Or those days when he has soccer and you insist that I come along, even though I’m not your assistant anymore, but you do it because you know I love to see him play. I cherish those moments, Cat. This,” She gestured between them, “What we’re doing. It’s everything to me and I want more. Please.”

The tension hung in the air for a moment, and as Cat opened her mouth to reply, the front door swung open. 

“Kara?” Carter asked, throwing his bag down beside the door. “What are you doing here?”

“I was just leaving.” Kara said, keeping eye contact with Cat. 

“Kara, please. Stay.” 

“I should really be going.” Kara broke the eye contact and gathered her bags. She started to head out of the door. “Thank you for the wine, Miss Grant.” And with a burst of super speed, she was gone. 

Cater glanced back and forth between the door and his mother. “Anything you want to talk about?” 

She takes a moment, deciding if she should tell him or not. Her eyes lingered on the door, wishing Kara had stayed. 

x-x-x

She sat in her office, typing up her notes on her latest story, when a soft knock interrupted her. She looked up to see Carter’s head peer around the door. He smiled at her and stepped into her office.

“Hey, Carter! What can I do for you, buddy?” She smiled at him as he took a seat in front of her desk. 

“Well, you could text my mom back, for starters. She was going to send out an amber alert to make sure you were okay, then super you came on the news and she was fine. What happened last night?” He crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. She raised her eyebrows at him, slightly taken back by his words. 

“Carter.” She said with a sigh. “Do you know _why_ I was at your house last night?”

He just shrugged his shoulders at the reporter.

She took a moment. “I was there, because I asked your mom if I could maybe...potentially have a life with her.”

Carter sat for a moment, his eyebrows raised and mouth agape. He stared at Kara, then a smile filled his face. 

She smiled at him. “Then you came home, so I never got an answer from her.” He closed his eyes and brought his hand to his face. He cursed under his breath. 

“I’m sorry, Kara.” His voice filled with genuine remorse. He stood up from his chair and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m gonna fix this. I promise.”

And ‘fix-it’, he does. Kara received a text, a day later from him with a date, place and time. She didn’t expect him to be on board with the whole dating his mom thing but he was, and Kara couldn't be happier. 

She got to the restaurant 15 minutes early, she knew how Cat was about timings. Alex tried to help her pick her outfit, they went through Kara’s entire wardrobe _twice._ Eventually Kara picked the outfit, a pink and purple checkered dress with a purple cardigan. It's what she was wearing the day her life changed forever.

She sat at the table. Waiting. A glass of wine in her hand. She took a sip and readjusted herself in her chair. She looks over to the entrance and there she spots the blonde curls she had been waiting for. She smiled when the older women finally met Kara’s eye-line. Cat looked at Kara and gave her that look. That look and smile she only reserved for her. Kara rose from her chair and took a step towards Cat.

“Kara?” Cat said with a hint of confusion in her voice.

“Hi. I’m guessing Carter didn’t tell you it would be me here, did he?” Cat shook her head and out a small laugh. They both took a seat and Kara orders more wine and Cat orders a large scotch. 

“He just told me he had set me up with someone and to come here, but I’m glad it’s you, Kara.” She reached over the table, clasping Kara’s hand in her own. “I wanted it to be you.” 

They don’t end up having dinner. Cat suggests that they just skip food and get the hell out of there and Kara interlocks their fingers and pulls both of them out of the restaurant. The autumn air hit them as they exited the restaurant. Kara breathed it in as Cat shot off a text to her driver to bring the car round. She turned to the older woman, letting out a whisper. Cat turned and smiled at the alien. Kara inched closer, grasping the Burberry coat that hung from Cat’s shoulders. Their faces were inches apart now, Kara’s eyes darted from Cat’s blinking green eyes, to her parted pink lips. Just as Cat opened her mouth, about to let out a plea for Kara to finally break the 4 year tension between them, Kara bent her head down and captured Cat’s lips in a kiss. 

They stood on the sidewalk, Kara’s arm encircled Cat’s waist and Cat’s hands grasped at Kara's cardigan. For several minutes the world fell away and all they had were each other, and for Kara; that was all she ever wanted.


End file.
